There are known toys for producing erasers, as presented in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3142498, for example, in which clay which hardens by heating is moulded into a required three-dimensional shape using a mould, and this clay moulding is received in a container together with a suitable amount of water and heated in a microwave oven to harden the clay moulding, whereby a three-dimensional eraser is produced.